


Pink

by cryingcryptids (tatterwitch)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Come Eating, Grinding, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plushies, Plushy sex, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/cryingcryptids
Summary: Sweat beads, rolls down Shiro’s back. His thighs shake as he struggles to keep from coming. The wet spot under his hips has only grown. Keith wants to take the fabric into his mouth, wants to suck until the bitter-salt of precum coats his tongue and fills his nose. He wants even more to have Shiro’s cum stain the plushy so he can savor that as well.





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Agi](https://twitter.com/agi404) for being such an amazing human being and gifting us with some of the best NSFW creations I've ever laid eyes on. I love all of your work and you so much! I hope you enjoy this!

Keith takes in the view from the open door of the Admiral’s quarters. 

 

The lights are still on full brightness, unadjusted in a clear fit of impatient desperation. Crisp monochromatic fabric is folded halfheartedly where it’s been tossed over the back of a chair. One polished shoe has tipped onto its side.

 

Garrison-issued grey bedding is rumpled. Miles of warm, flushed skin patterned with the divots and ridges of scars stretch over straining muscle. Pale hair sticks to sweat-damp temples. Thick thighs bracket a bunched-up plushy. 

 

There’s a splotch of darkness marring the mussed pink fur beneath Shiro’s hips. His thighs shake as he ruts against the soft cotton with breathy, half-muffled noises. 

 

Keith palms himself through the thin fabric of his workout clothes and lets his damp towel fall to the floor.

 

Shiro slows at the slight sound. He twists to look over his shoulder, cheeks red and eyes dark. 

 

“Don’t stop.” Keith shucks his shirt as he steps toward the bed. 

 

Shiro’s skin is hot under his hands when he grazes his palms over shivering thighs. 

 

“Keith-” It’s low and breathless.

 

“I’m here.”

 

The bed dips under his weight as he moves up the mattress. He lets his hands slide along the rock of Shiro’s hips and up. Shiro’s ribs swell under his fingertips, a rumbling groan tumbling free. The noise pitches when Keith drags his nails back down along the length of Shiro’s spine.

 

“Tell me what you want.” Keith digs his fingers into the curves of Shiro’s ass.

 

Muscles bunch and play as Shiro gasps, caught between pushing back into the touch and continuing to rut into the pillow. 

 

“I-I need- Ah!” 

 

Keith pulls his cheeks apart, thumbs dabbling teasingly. He shuffles back and sprawls out, cock dragging over the sheets as he gets comfortable. The angle’s a little awkward but it’s worth it for the way Shiro keens softly at the feel of his breath washing over sensitive, sweat-damp skin.

 

“ _ Please _ .” 

 

“Please, what?” Keith admires the way Shiro’s hole flutters under his gaze.

 

Shiro groans into the mattress, hips stuttering. “I n-need to come. Please. P-please. I’ve been g-good-”

 

His words cut off with another hot, wild sound as Keith lowers his head and drags the flat of his tongue over the swell of Shiro’s balls and up until the tip toys with his rim. He rocks back, blunt nails scratching at the sheets. 

 

Keith hums as he savors the salt that clings to his tongue. He licks at Shiro’s rim, teasing little flicks that he punctuates with tiny bites along the softer curves of Shiro’s ass. Marks bloom beneath his teeth and tongue, small blotches of red and pink. 

 

“I h-haven’t t-touched myself. I’ve b-been good.”

 

Sweat beads, rolls down Shiro’s back. His thighs shake as he struggles to keep from coming. The wet spot under his hips has only grown. Keith wants to take the fabric into his mouth, wants to suck until the bitter-salt of precum coats his tongue and fills his nose. He wants even more to have Shiro’s cum stain the plushy so he can savor that as well.

 

“You have been good.” Keith hums.

 

He works the tip of his tongue past Shiro’s rim and licks at the heat just inside. Spit slips down the crack of Shiro’s ass and over his balls. Keith revels in the mess, works to make it worse.

 

“Feels so good, doesn’t it? The fur all wet-”

 

“ _ Please _ .” Shiro’s voice cracks. “I’m c-close. I can’t- I can’t-”

 

His hips buck as he tries to get away from the sensations overwhelming him. He whimpers desperately when Keith presses him down harder and sucks at his rim with a low growl. 

 

“I’m g-gonna- Please, I’m gonna come. Please.  _ Please, let me come _ .”

 

Keith works his tongue in again and huffs at the loud cry Shiro gives him. He pulls back when Shiro’s breath catches on a sob, only to give the command before diving back in.

 

“ _ Come _ .”

 

Strong thighs shudder. Hips break rhythm as they grind desperately, caught between soft material and Keith’s slick, hot mouth. 

 

Shiro’s voice cracks into silence as he shakes apart. The dark splotch matting the short, fine fur of the plushy spreads. Soft pink clings to his cock in a way that makes Keith’s mouth water.

 

He wastes no time in flipping Shiro over, pushing his thighs wide and cleaning up the mess. He sucks and licks every smear and stain he finds.

 

Shiro bucks and writhes, oversensitive. His hands tangle in Keith’s hair. He pants, eyes dark, as Keith tongues the delicate pink material and groans. 

 

The mattress shifts a little when Keith shoves the plushy back between Shiro’s legs and ruts against its ass. The once-downy fur is soaked with spit, cum, and precum. It’s hot and sticky and Keith’s mind goes hazy with it.

 

Shiro clutches at him as he comes apart with a cry that echoes over the bare walls. 

 

Keith continues to rut well-past his own orgasm; until the fur starts to stick and clump in a way that makes Shiro’s nose wrinkle. 

 

“We’re gonna have to get another new one, now.” Shiro’s voice is hoarse.

 

The plushy tumbles off the bed. Its limbs splay wide, fur soaked and matted. 

 

Keith hums, one shoulder lifting in a shrug. “We needed a better one, anyway.”


End file.
